1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device in a detachable electronic assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some portable electronic devices, such as portable computers, must have a waterproof function because of the special operating circumstances under which they work. One way for the portable electronic devices to achieve such function is to install seal element made of rubber (as disclosed in U.S. patent application publication No. 2009/0109635 for example).
The seal element must be disposed between and abut tightly against two parts to fully perform its waterproof function. In the case where the two parts are separable, however, such tight abutment may increase friction between the two carts, thereby increasing the difficulty to separate the two parts, (e.g., a mobile hard drive and a main body of a portable electronic device mounted separably with the mobile hard drive.)